Clamps are devices typically comprising at least one moving part. The pieces of a clamp come together to join, secure or impede the movement of separate objects through the use of inward pressure. Clamps have a wide range of uses stemming from home, commercial, and industrial applications. In addition, clamps can be permanent or temporary depending on the location and desired usage of the clamp. While clamps have a number of practical uses, there lack clamps for some specialty purposes. Additionally some clamps can be cumbersome or expensive due to the materials required or technical nature of the clamps, Thus, there is a need for a lightweight, portable, and cost effective clamp that can serve a variety of purposes.